Secret Missions of the Hidden Leaf Village I
by Errant Writer
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have been given orders by the Third Hokage to deliver a package and a letter to the Land of Wind. Short chapter bits. Takes place prior to the Chunin Exam. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Missions of the Hidden Leaf Village:  
A Genin's Nightmare! Mission on the High Seas!

Spring had come around in the Hidden Leaf Village, and early blooming cherry trees had begun to blossom in beautiful shades of pink and light crimson. Birds chirped in the trees merrily. Flowers sprung up and burst into bloom in the sunlight. Early morning dew was drying off the leaves as the sun started to rise in the east. Truly this was a wonderful day to be outside for everyone, not a cloud in the sky to be seen or any troubles to be worried about. Except of course for Naruto Uzumaki.

Speeding down the street in his orange and blue outfit he seemed to blur as he ran down the streets screaming, "Damn! I'm late! That old fart never heard of sleeping in!"

As he made his way towards the Hokage's office Naruto bounded up the stairs and blasted through the door still screaming, "I'm here! I'm here!"

Naruto panted and gasped as he gazed at Sasuke, Sakura and the Third Hokage standing in the room. The Third had a pipe in his mouth and soft puffs of smoke billowed out of it. The glares of the Sakura and Sasuke were malicious and cruel, but the Third seemed as if he expected this entirely.

He spoke in a raspy baritone voice, "Let's get started. The three of you are going on a mission that is ranked D, an adequate test of your abilities as Genin."

"Alright! This will be easy!" cried Naruto.

"You three are to set out for Ganaho Port, you'll be delivering a message and some tribute to the Land of Wind's ruler. This mission should be easy and safe, however because of the value of the goods and the threat of piracy, we've received a request for exceptional Genin to take this job--"

"Hear that Sakura!? Exceptional!"

"--BUT they are all out and only you three have yet to prove yourself in missions. Under Kakashi's recommendation the mission has been turned over to you. Don't forget you represent Konoha and all of the Fire Country in this matter."

Sasuke nodded softly and asked, "So we're delivery boys?"

Sakura gasped as it dawned on her that this mission was truly mundane and as glorious as it initially sounded their would be little to no chance to prove anything. She kept her cool, but inside was raging with fury at such tasks. Naruto shouted out his thoughts however, "Delivery boys!? Gramps, come on!"

The Third glared at Naruto and sneered, "Call it delivery boys if you want, it doesn't change this mission's success is critical to our diplomatic relations between countries. As such you can expect the Village Hidden in the Sand to be your allies on this mission."

Naruto sighed and Sakura smiled softly and mumbled, "So it is important after all."

Sasuke turned and started to leave, provoking Naruto as he passed with, "Isn't it a little early to be stupid?"

Raising his fists to the challenge Naruto yelled back at Sasuke, "I can be stupid anytime I want, but I was being--"

"Loud." Sasuked noted softly, interrupting Naruto mid sentence.

Sakura giggled and followed after Sasuke, trying to be in his presence all the more as her crush and frequent attempts to get Sasuke to notice her had recently been stepped up. Whether it was just spring or the fact she was more satisfied with Sasuke's cool and calm attitude when it came to showing up Naruto it made her all the more devilishly cute. So much so that the Third tipped his hat down over his face, wishing he had more luck with girls like Sasuke.

Naruto was beaten and insulted so thoroughly it took some time to register in his head about what happened and by the time he could even figure out his comeback, both Sakura and more importantly Sasuke, had left.

The Third looked at Naruto and another series of puffs came from his pipe, billowing up and dispersing in the room. Naruto blinked and looked confused, but the old man just smiled at him and said, "Naruto, be ready for anything."

"I know that! Tell me something I don't know!"

"Don't call me an 'old fart' because you overslept."

Naruto turned red with embarrassment and tried to lie, "I didn't know you can hear that well with your old--"

"--Get going."

After being forced out of the hokage's office Naruto walked down the steps annoyed and angry. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him as he reached the last step. Sakura turned towards Naruto and mocked him, "You know you really are useless and downright pathetic Naruto!"

"Sakura…" whimpered Naruto

Together the three of them headed off in silence down towards the dirt path that would take them to the port of their departure. From there it would be a boat trip across to the Land of Wind and then to deliver it to the hands of the ruler.


	2. Chapter 2

As the three ninjas walked down the path Naruto held his arms over his head and looked up into the azure sky. Gazing at something that was not there. Sasuke kept his head lowered and walked with his hands in his pockets, avoiding Sakura's soft gaze as she walked several feet behind him holding her hands at her side. Naruto as usual, was the first one to break the silence and stop.

"So where do we get the package?"

Sasuke sneered and kept walking, "He told us, its awaiting us at Ganaho Port."

Naruto resumed walking and quickened his pace to catch up with Sasuke, "Then why do we have company?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked into the trees, he pulled out his kunai and turned around, "Show yourself!"

Sakura gasped and pulled out her kunai as well, searching for an enemy that only Naruto sensed. Naruto didn't draw his kunai though and he only grinned. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw Naruto and yelled, "Idiot! You know not to joke about things when we are on a mission."

Naruto pointed to a tree, "I'm not joking. She has been following us since we left the village."

Behind the trunk of a tree a small wisp of blonde-whitish hair stood out, indeed there was someone behind the tree. Sasuke threw his kunai at the trunk, aiming for the tiniest piece of hair, but a quick hand reached out and caught the edge of the kunai with the index and middle fingers. The figure of a beautiful woman stepped out from behind the trunk on the bough of the large tree.

Beautiful blonde-white flowing hair, a soft beautiful youthful face far more beautiful then Sakura's. Wearing dark green outfit baring some similarity to Naruto's, but instead with varying green and black lines running down the center, the pattern tricked the eyes easily, acting as camouflage and disturbing the eyes with illusions from just looking at it. Overlays of what looked to be shimmering fish netting on her arms and legs carried this pattern to make her an incredibly elusive ninja and a dangerous one to fight.

The girl smiled and spoke softly, she was slightly older then Sakura by the sound of it, "Good job, Naruto. If I gave any more hints I thought your team would be entirely useless. It seems you really are ninjas after all."

Sakura spoke up and asked her, "Are you from the Village Hidden in the Sand?"

"That's right…Sakura. I am Taara of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Your ally in this mission."

Sasuke looked around quickly and didn't seem to find anyone else around, "Where is the rest of your team?"

"At the docks. Degen and Claus are examining the ship and making preparations for the voyage. I've come to scout out the help, but it seems as if you are just normal ninjas…perhaps you should head back and let us take care of it."

Sasuke stared at the woman with frightening eyes full of hate, "Our mission hasn't started yet, so we weren't on fully guard. Though if you want to insult us how about you do it with something other then your mouth or those clothes."

Taara growled, "You're worthless and weak! I wouldn't even waste my time killing you."

Sasuke moved as swift as lightning and before Taara had a chance to finish her sentence five kunai had been launched at her. She hid behind the trunk, but a swift kick from Sasuke sent her flying towards the ground. As she hit the body exploded into tendrils of fish netting that contained scorpions inside. Scorpions started to fall from the branches onto Sasuke, raining down on him. Making the hand signs ending with Tiger and then inhaling and blowing out a huge stream of fire burning the scorpions as the rained down, burning the upper branches and sending Taara out onto the ground in one swift jump.

"It seems as if you really are exceptional Genin, I thought it was impossible to have enough chakra at your level to perform flame blowing so intense."

Sasuke turned towards Taara and eyed her with a cold gaze, the fight seemed as if it would continue until Naruto shouted out, "Don't mind Sasuke he's always uptight."

Sasuke jumped down and continued on, "Let's get going, Taara."

Sakura glared at Taara with burning fire in her eyes, she had been trying to get Sasuke's attention forever and a girl in fish netting get recognized over beautiful simple Sakura. Somehow she managed to resist.

"Coming pink-head and orange clown?" called out Taara, walking close to Sasuke down the road way in front of them. Naruto and Sakura turned to each other and said together, "I'm going to kill that woman!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high overhead now and slowing began its descent as the four arrived at the docks of the port. Wooden ships dotted the horizon as far out as the eye could see, floating on the sparkling dark blue sea. The sound of seagulls and of many people working in the shipyard nearby assaulted the ears.

Taara led Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to a small ship that looked like a garbage barge. It was covered in barnacles, decayed wood and what appears to be many battle scars from the past.

Taara smiled and showed the ship to them with an outstretched arm, "Before you lies the Battle Maiden, the most powerful ship under the Village Hidden in the Sand's fleet."

"This is it?" asked Sasuke, looking at the floating wreckage of a ship.

"We're the Village Hidden in the Sand, not Village Hidden in the Waves! Its laughable we even have a ship, but this ship has done battle with them many times." said Taara, defending the ship, but admitting its worth.

Sakura nodded softly, "Can you even call them ninjas? So crass and violent, they possess incredible taijutsu, but no ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Naruto gasped, "A village full of Rock Lee!? NO WAY!"

Sasuke sighed, possibly holding back laughter at Naruto's unceasing ignorance and surprise. Sakura however gave a slight giggle. Taara shook her head at Naruto and sighed.

Two guys appeared over the side of the ship, both in black garbs with sashes around their shoulders and waists, they looked down upon the four with soft smiles and Taara shouted from below to them, "Degen! Claus! Is everything ready?"

Degen nodded softly as Claus stepped away from the edge towards the front. A plank was lowered from the ship in front of the four, allowing them to board the Battle Maiden.

Taara was the first to board, walking with power and a quick stride, she instantly began giving orders to here subordinates.

"Claus, raise anchor. Degen unfurl the sails, let's get this journey over with. I hate the sea!" she commanded with an iron fist and a cold impersonal voice.

Naruto and Sakura boarded right after Sasuke. No sooner had Taara given her orders, had the two begun to prepare the ship for immediate departure. Taara started doing hand signs with amazing speed and fury on the deck of the ship. The hand signs kept going and going for over a minute with great speed that even Kakashi would he hard pressed to keep up. Her hands were blurring from the sheer speed, but at last she put her hand down on the deck of the ship and suddenly letters glowed red all across the ship. Sand came up from the cargo hold and through the planks, surging and writhing as if it was alive. As it sweeped over the ship it worked its way around the edge of the ship, clinging to the sides like thick armor. Transforming the deck and the sides what seemed to be stone.

Taara began to pant heavily as she completely the complex jutsu and she was joined by Claus and Degen as the ship pulled free from the docks. A good wind already pushing the Battle Maiden out to sea.

As Taara panted she informed everyone, "Have you been informed about the frequency of attacks by the Village Hidden in the Waves?"

Sakura shook her head, but Sasuke said nothing at all. Naruto was too busy gawking at what Taara had done to the ship to even respond.

"Even though they are a small village they attack ships on the seas, steal their supplies and sink the ship afterward. Personally we've fought them six times now. Luzac has been after us for days now, chances are you won't find rest until you return here again."

Naruto turned and yelled, "This is a D ranked mission, it can't be that hard."

Taara shook her head, "Then you were deceived, this is a Rank A for us."

Sasuke piped in, "This is twice that we've been deceived now. I'm starting to think Kakashi is purposefully assigning us these missions."

Sakura nodded, "Like the last one was with the training wheels on…now we are on our own."

Taara looked confused, "Kakashi the Copy-Ninja? If you are his students then we have little to fear, he's a powerful Jounin, I expect you are competent as well."

Naruto shouted, "You bet!"

Claus sneered, "Taara, these three look to be worthless--"

"Its unavoidable. Steer us towards home."

Naruto blinked, "How are we getting home after this mission?"

Taara laughed, "Should have thought of that before you left, though its no concern of mine."

Sakura sighed, "Don't mind him, we have made plans with a merchant to travel home."

Taara nodded softly, "Sakura, keep better eye on your ninja. Stupidity is lethal."

Naruto growled, "Hey! We're a team!"

Sakura turned to Naruto, "She's right, Naruto. If you weren't always shouting, being late or stupid we wouldn't need to tell you things you should already know."

Taara smiled, "You'll get used to leading boys, they need to be trained."

Sasuke eyed Taara with cold eyes, making every note in his mind on how vile and cruel Taara was. She was indeed a powerful ninja, on par with him in any aspect, but her civility was much to be desired. Without a doubt, Taara was a chunin.

The shipyards and the port disappeared beyond the horizon, with the sun setting lower and lower, it would soon be nightfall on the deck of the Battle Maiden. As dusk came, a ship on the horizon appeared and began to move towards the battle maiden, staying far away, but tracking and waiting until the sun finally would set.


End file.
